The invention concerns a coupling with a hydraulically pressurized hub for transmitting a torque between a shaft and a hub.
Couplings of this design are used in heavy machinery construction when particularly high torques need to be transmitted. A coupling of this category is known from DE-PS 35 45 651 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,275). Often it is necessary, specifically in the case of rolling mill drives, to frequently separate the shaft-hub connection. This involves undesirable down times and assembly work, often impeded by difficult space conditions within the drive train. This is because the pressurized annular chamber within the hub must be relieved so as to enable an axial separation of hub and shaft. This requires first moving the hub in an angular position in which the sealing plug can be reached with a tool. Also the repeated pressurization of the annular chamber by means of appropriate hydraulic devices is often difficult and time consuming, particularly when the coupling is additionally equipped with a safety shear device for overload protection.
The problem underlying the invention is to simplify the assembly and disassembly of the hub, so as to make it usable especially for difficult installation conditions.